Voltage transformers are used to convert electrical energy from one voltage potential to another voltage potential. Transformers range from small 120VAC to 220VAC converters to large power transformers used to convert voltages from 1 kV (kilovolt) to 1000 kV or higher. Additionally, transformers may also be categorized as standard versus non-standard transformers. Standard transformers are those transformers having non-unique designs manufactured in large quantities. Unique or non-standard transformers are typically designed and manufactured individually.
Current design and manufacturing procedures used to build unique transformers utilize a manual documentation generation process. This manual process often results in errors in the documentation associated with the manufacture of the transformer. Such errors can create a problem in the transformer manufactured using that documentation. If the transformer is not manufactured correctly and does not conform to the particular design specifications, additional equipment within the power distribution network connected to this transformer may be adversely affected. The present invention provides an alternative to the manual documentation process. The present invention overcomes any errors associated with manually generated documentation by creating an automatic documentation process.
The voltage transformer has two main pieces, the core and the coil. The core is made from materials such as steel or iron. The core may have a single leg or multiple legs depending on the type of transformer. The legs are connected together by yokes and the connection between the legs and the yokes create a closed magnetic circuit. A stacked transformer core is formed by stacking layers of grain oriented steel sheets on top of one another. Alternatively, in a wound transformer core the sheets of steel are wrapped around the coil.
The coil of a transformer consists of conductive material wound around the leg(s) of the core. In its simplest form the coil of a transformer has a single primary winding and a single secondary winding. The primary winding is connected to the source of power (typically AC) and the secondary winding is connected to the load. As current flows through the primary winding, a resultant magnetic field within the core causes a current to be formed in the secondary winding of the coil.
Transformers are manufactured to conform to various customer requirements. Depending on the application, the utility company may need a transformer with a unique kVA rating that fits a particular footprint. The transformer manufacturer takes the customer input and designs a transformer to meet the requirements. When designing the transformer, the manufacturer tries to create a design that not only meets the customer requirements, but does so in a cost effective manner.
In order to create a cost effective design and manufacturing flow, the transformer manufacturer automates as much of the process as possible. Automated tools may be developed to assist with the design flow as well as the manufacturing flow. For example, instead of manually calculating the number of turns required for the low voltage winding, a computer program is used to perform this function. In addition, graphical displays may be developed to assist the transformer designer in creating the design.
The present invention is designed to further automate the transformer design process, by eliminating the manual steps previously performed to generate the manufacturing specifications and supporting documents. The present invention links to other processes within the transformer design flow, extracts the documentation information, and deposits it in a file. The end result is a file populated with all of the information necessary to document and build the transformer.